1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Garden tools are conventionally constructed with a wooden handle that is attached to a metal tool member such as a shovel or a hoe. The handle is typically placed into an opening in the tool member, wherein the end of the tool member is swagged onto the handle. Wooden handles have a tendency to break, especially when subjected to a large force. It would be desirable to have a garden tool that is constructed from a strong material such as a metal.
Shovels are frequently used to remove dirt in residential areas. Residential areas typically have electrical power lines buried in the ground. Use of a metal shovel may result in the possible shock or electrocution of the user. It would therefore be desirable to have a metal garden tool that would not transfer electricity to the user.